Voltage-converter arrangements are used as buck converters, which means as down-converters, as boost converters, which means as up-converters, or as buck-boost converters.
Document DE 102008011706 A1 describes a converter arrangement that is operated at a constant frequency.
Document US 2002/0080631 A1 specifies a voltage-converter arrangement that is operated at a frequency that can assume values from a continuous value range. According to the continuously variable frequency, harmonic waves occur in a plurality of frequency ranges during operation.